


Poe's Crown

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe takes Rey and Finn to a green field of flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe's Crown

Poe watched with interest as Finn wove the flowers so easily together. He wasn't even looking at what he was doing, looking over at Rey as he laughed and made flower crowns with her. The two sat side by side, sharing a pile of recently picked flowers between them. BB-8 happily rolled around them, beeping occasionally as they watched the two workng.

Poe had taken the pair to the greenest field he knew of, wishing to give the both of them something that they desperately needed to see for once. Rey had nearly cried at the sight, toeing off her shoes to curl her toes in the soft green grass. Finn had reacted no better, laughing as he took off his boots and threw them in a random direction.

The pilot found himself lost in his thoughts while watching Finn. He smiled to himself, sitting with his legs crossed and his chin in one hand. He loved watching the former Stormtrooper smiling. He wished that there was a way to make sure he smiled all of the time. But there was still a war taking place around them and things like making people smile and confessing your love for them needed to take a backseat to saving people from an oppressive faction bent on domination and fear.

He didn't even notice that he had completely spaced out until he felt the flower crown being placed on his head. Poe blinked, sitting up straight to reach up and touch it. “Huh?”

“I made it for you,” Finn explained, “do you like it?”

“For me?”

“Rey is making one for Pava so...” Finn shrugged, smiling at Poe.

He blushed and smiled, adjusting the crown so that it was tilted to one side on his head. “It's wonderful!” he said.

 


End file.
